Fairy Tail-Dragon Hunter
by FnMail
Summary: Someone else also went back to the past with Lucy, but she have a different goal.Her goal is to kill all dragon slavery and there is a new dragon slavery and somehow he knows about the hunter.Why dose this person want to kill the dragon slavery and who can stop her
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail-The Dragon Hunter

In the future where everything was destroy by the dragons there was only 2 survivors. Well that's what they though at least. When Lucy went back in time, she accidently brought somebody with her.

A mysterious woman with long dark purple hair to her shoulder, a black shirt with a white dragon on it, white pants and black boots. She uses a spell called time swap with a random person.

When Lucy disappears because her time was fixed, the women didn't. In stand the person she use time swap did.

"Well she fix my time, but still it could happen again. The only thing I can do is….. KILL ALL DRAGON SLAYERS."

(IN A CAVE)

A young boy who only look 13 who has a left arm made of rocks, white shorts, black shirt with no sleeves, black spiky hair and white sandals

"It's time." The boy ran out the cave heading to Fiore.


	2. Chapter 2

(IN THE GUILD)

Like always Natsu and Gray where at it again

"GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOUT!" Natsu yelled as gray was picking up a chair

"SIT DOWN!" yelled gray as he throw a chair at him. Natsu jump over the chair "YOU MISSED!"

The chair went right at Erza as she was holding a strawberry cake in her hand. The chair hit her cake right out of here hand.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THAT!?" Her eyes turn into fire. Natsu and Gray pointed at each other. Erza ran up and punch Gray so hard we went flying through the wall. Then she uppercut Natsu through the ceiling.

"I'll get Natsu." 0053gned Happy as he flew through the hole in the wall.

"And I'll get Gray!" said Juvia excitedly as she ran outside "I can finally be alone with Gray." She thought when all of a sudden, she trapped and fill on a body. She lifted her head and saw that it was Gray's body. She faint when she saw that it was Gray body

(MEANWHILE)

The women from the future was walking towards the Sabertooth Guild. She knock down the door which made everyone shroud her. When she should Sting and Rogue in the crow she smiled

"Who are you and why are you here?" Sting asks her.

"My name is not important."She raised her hand in the air "But I will tell you." Her hand started to glow "My name is Kaitlyn." A yellow blast blow up the entire guild and everybody in it. Two people jump out from under the rubble, It was Sting and Rogue.

"I know you wouldn't die that easily." Sting and Rogue was chairing at her when she blast a green ball that exploded when it was near them. Kaitlyn was pulling out a sword with a dragon on it. She walk over to Sting and stab the sword right through him. Sting was coughing out blood and before he died he said "I can finally be with you, old friend."

Rogue tries to punch her, but she catches his fist and stabs her sword right throw Rogue stomach

Rogue fell on the floor and said "Ho….how are yo…..you so, strong?"

"Because you're so weak." She said as she walked off

"Darn it. She already killed 2 dragon slaveries." The boy said as he ran towards the Fairly Tail Guild


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, you ok." Natsu was wake up to a voice that he near heard before

"Yeah, but who are you?" Natsu ask while he was getting up

"My name is-"The boy got cut off by Happy as he was flying towards them. "There you are. I been look for yo-"Happy cut himself off when he should the boy standing next to him. "Who's your new friend?"

"I will tell you my name, but first could we talk at your guild?"

"Sure." He said as the started walk towards the guild. Happy stop when he noticed a brown cat flying in the air. "Natsu look!" said Happy pointing at the cat

"Don't mind him. That's my friend Lucky." He looked up and that give him an idea. "It would be faster if when fly."

(ON TOP OF A BULIDING)

"So, there's another dragon slayer. " She smiled "This will be fun." She jump off the building and started to walk away "Maybe another day?"

(IN THE GUILD)

"There you are." Said Wendy "Did you hear what happen."

"What?" Natsu ask while starching his head

"The Sabertooth guild was destroyed." Lucy said

"And everybody and it was killed, Even Sting and Rogue." Gray said

"How?" Happy ask

"By the Dragon Hunter." Said the young boy

"How do you know that and who are you!?" Ezra asked while pulling out her sword.

"My name is Ichi and I'll explain everything."

"The dragon hunter is not from this timeline. She is from the future that other Lucy was from. She use a spell called time switch, so she could stay here. She wants to kill all dragon slaveries, so there could never be another dragon festival." Ichi was think about something "Wendy do you know how to use your dragon force?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Gajeel you can go shadow dragon right."

"What about it?"

"And I can use my dragon force." Natsu said pointing at himself

"No you can't."

"What you mean?" said Natsu was surprise

"You'll know what you're really Dragon Forces is when it comes."

All the Fairy Tail members were about to go home, but they where thing about the same thing. They were all thing about the Dragon Hunter


	4. Chapter 4

(THE NEXT MORNING)

"Alright, we have to leave right now if you're dragon slaveries, Expect for Laxus." Ichi said to the guild.

"Isn't Laxus a dragon slavery?" Gray asked.

"Yes, but not a full dragon slavery." He said looking at Gray "She meant come after him, but that will slow her down."

"Will do our best to slow her down like a real man." Said Elfman punching his hand

"Ok, let's go." Ichi, Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel started to walk out the guild.

"Wait, where are we going?" Wendy asked as she stopped walking

"We're heading to a template on top of a mountain. It should be yes since we can fly." Ichi said. Happy Lucky, Carla and Lily all grow their wings, so they could them a ride. They started to fly out of the city and to their distance

"Now that I had a full rest I can go to Fairy Tail." Kaitlyn got up and started to starch. After she finish starching, she start run toward the Fairy Tail guild. She ran right through the door making a coward shroud her.

"Hello there, have see a Dragon Slavery." She was looking around to see if she could him them. When she turns left she saw a fist flying right to her face. Her body hit the wall and she fell on the floor. As she was getting up she saw Gray with a ice cannon and ready to shot

"ICE MAKE CANNON!" the cannon shot a blast of ice at Kaitlyn but she dodges it and rush right at Gray. Gray keep shooting at her but she keep dodging. She try to hit Gray, but then hand made out of water grab her. Then another hand made out of water punch her, but she cut both hands with her sword.

"ICE MAKE HAMMER!" Gray tried to hit her, but he accidently hit Juvia. "JUVIA!" Gray started to ran after Juvia, so he could catch her.

"I'll fight you next!" Erza was pointing her sword at Kaitlyn "REQUIP" Erza requip into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"You're not the only one who can do that." Kaitlyn said as her sword start to turn into a different type of sword "I call this my SHADOW BLADE." Her sword was black with a bit of purple. Both of them could not get a single hit on each other. Until Erza swap her 100 swords. The swords did not hit her directly but it did cut her up everywhere

"THAT'S IT!" Kaitlyn push all the swords to the ceiling. "SHADOW BOMB!" she throws a black and purple ball at Erza which broke her arm and knock her out. "Time to show you my SHADOW FORM!"

Her body was turn black and purple and her eyes where completely white "Who's next!?" She said as she was walking around blowing everything up and the guild

"I'll fight you like a real man!" Elfman said in his take over stage

"So will I" Mirajane said in her Demon Halphas form

They got in there fighting stances getting ready to charge at each other


	5. Chapter 5

(ON TOP OF A MOUNTAIN)

"We finally made." Ichi said as they walk into a giant red and white house

"Is there any food I can eat?" Natsu said holding his stomach

"In the next room." Ichi said pointing at a door

Natsu ran as fast as he could to the next room

"There a training room on the left and a meditating on room on the right." Ichi said when he realized he was talking to himself

(IN THE GUILD)

Elfman was knocked down on the floor and Mirajane was being held by the throat then Kaitlyn throw her through the wall. The guild was complete destroy

"I'm getting tired of this." Laxus said standing on the second floor with Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow.

"A fake dragon slayer will have to do." Kaitlyn said

"And you're a fake dragon hunter." Laxus said jumping down the stairs, so did the others. Little dolls where flying in the air shooting laser at her. She bunches the laser back at the dolls then Evergreen speared fairy dust on her. Kaitlyn couldn't move, so Laxus shot 10 blots of lighting which made smoke form. Kaitlyn dash out of and she strike Laxus and shot a dark energy ball at Freed. Freed was able to block the blast, But Laxus didn't. Laxus feel on the floor and his eyes were with.

"Another dragon dead." She said as her sword disappears and she went back to normal. "I'll finish the rest of you later." She said as she walks out guild.

"Laxus can't…he can't be….dead." Freed said as he was crying on his knees "I failed you Laxus….I failed you."

"I can feel the last 4 dragon slaveries energy." She started to run towards the mountain that the dragon slaveries were

(BACK AT THE GUILD)

Lucy started to get up and she looked around as she saw all of her friends knock down and the guild was destroyed. "Be careful Natsu." She fails back to the floor. She was sacred of what will happen if they loss. If they loss… there will be no one to stop her.


	6. Chapter 6

(ON THE MOUNTAIN)

Kaitlyn was at the front door of the temple. She blasted right through the door saying "KNOCK KNOCK!"

"She here." Said Ichi as he covers his arm in rocks.

"I'll break both of those arms!" she said running up to him. Ichi also ran up to her getting ready to hold her until the others came.

"We better check that out Wendy." Carla said as they walk to the main room.

"EARTH DRAGON SLAYER ROAR!" A brown blast made of rocks came out of his mouth. Then Kaitlyn dogged out the way and charge at him getting ready to swing at him. Before she could hit him she went flying to the wall. It was Wendy and her hair was pink (dragon force).

"I'm not afraid to kill a little girl." She said as she pointed her sword at her. Then Carla headbutt, but Kaitlyn garb her and smash her on the floor.

"LEAVE HER ALONE." She charged at her and punch her two times in the face and kick her, the stomach, and uppercut her in the air and Ichi knock her back down. As she got up she blasted a green ball at Wendy. The ball blow up and knock Wendy out.

"Not dead….Yet." She was about to stab her when Gajeel punch away from Wendy. Gajeel was in his shadow iron dragon from.

"You're not the only one who can do that." Ichi said when his body starts to glow and turn white. "This is my light earth dragon form." They both started to attack Kaitlyn and it was hard for her to dodge. When she was knock back she blasted to green blast and Gajeel and Ichi fired there roars out there mouth. It keeps going back and force

Natsu finally woke up from his nap. He went to the main room and show Wendy on the floor. "WENDY!" he said as he ran up to her. He picks up Wendy and behind and explosion went on.

"WHO DID THIS!?"He said as he put her down. He started to grow dragon wings, his hand turn into dragon claws, and he grows dragon scale all over his body. It was his turn dragon forces.


	7. Chapter 7

(IN THE TEMPEL)

Kaitlyn was sacred of what she saw. She couldn't even speak. "Thi…this is…isn't real."

"Don't look surprise of my true form that you have awaked." Natsu said with his fist balled up and on fire.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, I WILL KILL YOUUUU!" She said as turn into her demon form. Her skin turn red, she grew spikes on her back, and her nails where like knifes. "LET'S FINSH THIS!" She said as she chares right at Natsu. She tries to punch him but he was too fast. Then she finally got a hit on his face. Natsu grab her hand and held her in the air. His hand was on fire and he kept punching her and the stomach. Then he sent her through the wall and she was outside

"What's wrong?" He said as he walks up to her. He grabs by the head and was ready to punch her off the mountain, all of a sudden she stab him with her hand. Natsu let her go and he fails on the floor. She was ready to finish things, but a pillar came up and hit her right in her face.

It was Ichi and Gajeel. She got up and was about to blast them when she notice that she can't move. She looked down and saw that she was chained up by rocks.

"METEOR EXPLOSION!" Ichi throw a giant meteor at Kaitlyn. She was trying to block it, but she was getting push back

"SHAWDOW STROM!" Gajeel was shooting multiple shadow balls at Kaitlyn.

"I'LL FINSH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Natsu said as he blast fire out of his mouth "DRAGON SLAYER ROAR!"

All of their attacks combined and made a giant explosion. "How did…I lose?" She said as she turns into dust and all that was left of her was her sword on the floor. "We…we did it?" Said Ichi surprise of what just happen

"Thank you Ichi." Said Natsu as he started to turn back to normally

"You're welcome and I can help you control your new power if you want me to."

"Really?" Natsu said then out of nowhere he remembers something "Is Wendy ok?"

"She is taking a nap." Lily said walk out holding his arm

"You ok?" Gajeel said.

"Yeah part of the wall just fail on me, but I'll be fine."

"You guys should hurry and help your friends get better." Ichi said

They all nod their head at each other and Natsu Lily, and Gajeel went to get the others and go home.

It was the end of this dragon hunter that they all had to fight thanks to new friends and new powers. Lives were lost but not forgotten. Some of our friends still have holes because of Laxus death, but because of that hole. They will always get stronger.

END


End file.
